


Jedi Trio

by Dessa



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabbles and Shorts, Gen, Phoenix Nest Discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: Snippets and drabbles of the Jedi Trio during Season 2 of Rebels





	Jedi Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cr4zydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr4zydreamer/gifts).



Not for the first time that day, Ezra was turned away from the medical bay. "He's my Master, though!" he insisted, "I should be with him!"

 

"For the last time, kid, 'no' means 'no'! Now get going before I call someone to haul your sorry ass out of here!" the guard insisted, shoving him back.

 

"But I--"

 

"Ezra," a gentle voice said, coming up behind him. He turned, to see the Togruta woman coming up behind him.

 

"F-fulcrum!" he said, jumping slightly.

 

"Code names aren't needed here, please, call me Ahsoka."

 

"A-alright, Ahsoka." He turned back to the guard, who was glaring at him.

 

"Ezra, why don't you come with me?" Ahsoka asked, her hand on his shoulder.

 

"But Kanan..." Ezra said, focusing on the door as if he could see through it.

 

Ahsoka smiled softly. "Come with me for a bit, and then I'll see if I can arrange for you to see Kanan, alright?"

 

Ezra looked at her, then the door again, then back at her, and sighed. "Alright..."

 

"Follow me," Ahsoka said, leading the boy from the medical bay.

 

~~~~~

 

Ahsoka brought Ezra to the mess hall, and sat him at a table, while she retrieved the two of them some food. Returning to the table, she sat across from him, and offered him one of the trays.

 

"I hear you've been causing trouble for the guards at the medical bay," she said, taking a bite of her food.

 

Ezra didn't look up at her, just pushed the food around with a fork. "I just want to see Kanan..." he muttered.

 

"You care a lot about your Master, don't you?"

 

"Well, yeah..." Ezra said. "If it weren't for him and the others, I'd still be stuck on Lothal, with nothing good in my life. If I'd even be alive."

 

"You know, in the Jedi Order, attachments weren't allowed."

 

Ezra looked at her. "Huh?" he asked.

 

"Attachments. Family, loved ones..."

 

"But... no family?"

 

"The Order was our family."

 

"What about your parents?"

 

"I barely remember them. I was brought to the Temple when I was three."

 

"You don't remember your parents?" Ezra looked down. His parents had been taken 8 years ago, but he still remembered them.

 

"Almost all younglings were taken to the Temple before they could form attachments to their parents."  
  


"That's... that's horrible..."

 

"I'm sure that your Kanan wouldn't agree with you."

 

Ezra looked back at her. "Kanan... Kanan never knew his parents, either?"

 

"Tell me, Ezra. What would you do if you learned that your parents were alive?" Ahsoka asked, seemingly changing the subject.

 

"I'd get them back!" Ezra insisted, his voice raising slightly.

 

"What would you do, to get them back?"

 

"I'd do anything! They're my  _parents_!"

 

"Would you fight, for them?"

 

"Of course!"

 

"Would you  _kill_ for them?"

 

"I-if I had to!"

 

Ahsoka sighed. "You would be afraid for them, and angry at their captors..."

 

"Well, yeah, but--"

 

"Kanan told you, didn't he? That fear and anger lead to the Dark Side? If you were to go for them, you would fall."

 

Ezra froze, unable to reply to her.

 

" _That_ is why younglings were taken so early.  _That_ is why attachments were forbidden."

 

Ezra was quiet a moment later. "But Kanan..." he took a breath. "Kanan is stronger, because of us."

 

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, but let the boy continue.

 

"Kanan, and Hera, and Zeb, and Sabine, and even Chopper... we-- we're a family. And Kanan says we're stronger when we have someone to protect..."

 

"Like when he protected you, against the Inquisitor," Ahsoka said softly.

 

Ezra looked down. "I failed him. I came to rescue him, and he still had to protect me..."

 

"You are still learning. It is the duty of a Master to protect their Padawan."

 

"But-- Kanan didn't fall..."

 

"Kanan has training that you don't."

 

"I don't want him to have to protect me! I want to be strong enough to help him!"

 

"Then perhaps I can help you."

 

Ezra looked at her. "You can...?"

 

"Until Kanan is able to take up your training again, I will help you."

 

"Th-that's great! When do we start?"

 

Ahsoka smiled. "First lesson, is patience."

 

Ezra looked at her warily "Uh..."

 

"The medical staff say that Kanan cannot have visitors yet. As such, you must have  _patience_ until he is deemed ready to have you come."

 

Ezra sighed.

 

"And tomorrow, after breakfast, we will meditate. And then, perhaps... I can show you how to sneak past the guards."

 

Ezra's eyes lit up, for the first time since Kanan had been captured by the Inquisitor. He grinned at Ahsoka, and finally noticed the food on his tray, and started eating.

 

"Thank you, Ahsoka," he said between mouthfuls.

 

Ahsoka smiled at him, stood, and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told him as she began to walk away.

 

Ezra blushed at the ruffle, but nodded. "See you!" he called, still shoveling food in his mouth, his first decent meal since they'd met up with the fleet.


End file.
